


Angelic

by Scrcndpty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: Even though the LED on his temple was spinning a solid red, Connor was whispering calmly to you, assuring that everything was fine and you were going to be okay.You believed him.Once you meet your soulmate, you grow wings like an angel.





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> I played DBH for the first time a few weeks ago and lemme tell you I am in love. One of the best games I ever played and I love all my android babies. Especially my baby boy Connor. I am also a sucker for soulmate au’s and write much too less about them. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

It was the first time you were at a precinct, and you had to admit to yourself it was a bit intimidating.

Two officers had just lead a guy with bloodshot eyes in handcuffs past you, who really had the audacity to grin at you whilst raking his eyes all over your body, before one of the officers forced him to look away with their hand on the back of his head.

The only thing you wanted to do was to report the missing of your android, and you were already waiting for nearly an hour.

Finally, one of the androids at the reception escorted you to one of the desks, telling you that “Lieutenant Anderson will be here for you shortly.”

You sat there beside the desk for another ten minutes until an older, grumpy looking man plopped into the seat in front of you. He didn’t look happy and you felt like your visit would continue to be not exactly pleasant.

He didn’t make any move to introduce himself, so you just assumed he was Lieutenant Anderson. Another android was walking behind him, coming to stand behind Anderson’s seat. RK800 was printed on the front of his jacket, no android model you previously had ever heard of.

“What do you want now?” Anderson gruffly asked.

“I, uh, I am here to report my android as missing.”

“Great,” he muttered, and started typing on his terminal. “Model and serial number?”

“AP700, serial number 926 609 279. Her name is Ana. She disappeared last night.”

“Any suspicious behavior before she went missing?”

“No. She helped me clean the dishes after dinner and went into stasis mode when I went to bed. The next day I just couldn’t find her. I tried calling, but she didn’t pick up.”

The RK800 behind Anderson spoke up. “Did the android display any deviant behavior?”

You blinked. “Like the androids in the news? Who attacked people?”

“Correct.”

“No,” you shook your head. “However, a few days back she expressed … concern about the actions of deviants. She said she was scared what would happen to her if it was decided to scrap all androids.”

You looked the android in the eyes. They were a warm brown, like hot chocolate. There was something glistening in them you couldn’t quite disclose.

“Androids aren’t supposed to feel things, right? I didn’t think it was possible for her to express that she is scared.”

Anderson turned his head to look at the RK800, who returned his gaze with a fairly neutral expression.

“Even if she is deviant, Ana never did anything to harm me or anyone else for that matter, I assure you. If … if you are able to find her, she can return to me, right?”

During your questioning, Anderson’s facial expression had turned softer. When he spoke, you felt like that one time your father tried to explain the death of your hamster when you had been eight.

“I am sorry, but I can’t tell what will happen. The investigation of deviancy has been turned over to the FBI. The only thing my partner and I can do is send the report over to them.”

“I see.” You lifted one hand to rub over your chin. “I guess the chance to see her alive again is slim?”

“The situation in Detroit has been tense, lately.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Since that infiltration at the Stratford Tower, everything seems to go to shit.”

Anderson laughed humorlessly at that. “I couldn’t have said it better.”

You sighed and stood up. “Well, I guess there isn’t much more I can do except wait and maybe try and call Ana again.”

The RK800 watched you stand, and if you didn’t know it better, he seemed distressed. Or at least concerned. You noted the LED on his temple rapidly circled yellow before settling back on a calm blue.

“Hank, I don’t think we have to send that report to the FBI, right?” His gaze never left you as he talked to his partner.

Hank looked at the android, then at you, then back at the android. Whatever was going on now, he seemed to know it.

“We have our orders, but – oh, shit, would you look at that? I forgot to save the file!” He released a string of profanities that were totally unnecessary, but you guessed he liked to exaggerate.

You swore the android’s mouth quirked up in a smile before going back to his indifferent but polite expression.

“Is there anything else we can do to help you?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not,” you said, but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of your own lips. “Thank you for your time, Lieutenant Anderson and -” You stopped, looking at the RK800.

“My name is Connor.”

You nodded. “Connor,” you repeated, watching his LED flicker yellow briefly, “thank you for your time as well.”

“It is no problem at all.”

Connor moved, stretching out his hand for you to shake. You accepted, slotting your hand into his, giving it a shake. His grip was strong, but not uncomfortable.

Nevertheless, as soon as you wanted to return your hand to your side, you gasped. White, searing hot pain exploded behind your eyes that had you doubling over. A strangled cry left your mouth as you collapsed in on yourself. You were mildly aware of Connor catching you, supporting you as you fell to your knees.

It felt like someone was slicing a knife down your back. No, more like multiple knifes, cutting through your skin like it was butter. Something bulged your shirt, pressing against the fabric until it teared with a loud ripping sound. People around you shouted in surprise, someone barked at an officer to go find a first aid kit.

You clutched at the hands holding you. If Connor supporting you hadn’t been an android, you were sure he would have been in pain, too. Even though the LED on his temple was spinning a solid red, Connor was whispering calmly to you, assuring that everything was fine, you were okay, your ruined shirt could be replaced and someone would attend to your wings soon.

You believed him.

The pain subsided, not fully, but it became something you could bear. You slowly became aware of said wings, feeling their weight on your back, their soft feathers brushing your skin. You also felt the warm blood slowly trickling down your body, no doubt staining your pants now as well.

“That … that was painful,” you panted, looking up at your soulmate in front of you. Connor’s LED circled a steady yellow by now. He lifted one hand, crooked finger brushing away the stray tear rolling over the apple of your cheek.

The alert of a high software instability in his peripheral vision went by ignored.

“Sorry for … this,” you mumbled.

Connor cocked his head to the side. “I don’t see what you are apologizing for.”

He truly didn’t understand it. Even though blood coated the otherwise pristine white feathers of your large wings, even though you were cowered in on yourself, out of breath and whole body shaking, you still were the most beautiful, most _angelic_ human being he had ever laid his eyes upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
